


come morning light

by cartoonmoomba



Series: I walked around the world until I found my gravestone [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU: WoL, Cid was my first bae, F/M, I had to give Cid some justice, and then Alphinaud, and then Aymeric, and then WoD..., he is #1 bae after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonmoomba/pseuds/cartoonmoomba
Summary: A broken down manacutter, a rainstorm and a stranded Warrior of Light and Cid nan Garlond. What are friends supposed to do but huddle close together for warmth? [Cid/my WoL]





	come morning light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIV does not belong to me. 
> 
> I threw up some verbal spewage in the tags but Cid was first bae, and he is still #1 bae, so I felt that I should finally do (write) something about that.

She is in flight over the Sea of Clouds doing a test run for the newest model of the manacutter when it makes a suspicious, warbling noise and begins to slowly descend. It is only this pace that allows her to steer it safely onto land and Lieal thanks the Twelve as the machine makes a final, pathetic _sqwuak_ and comes to a complete stand still. With a grimace, she reaches for her linkpearls and activates her direct line to Cid.

"There's been a change of plans," she tells him the moment he picks up. "A malfunction occurred on my way back to Ironworks and I had to make an emergency landing over the Sea. I'm afraid that with my limited skill, there is no possibility of me making my way back with it tonight."

A heavy sigh comes through the linkpearl and she can easily imagine the Garlean on the other end rubbing a hand down his face in frustration. "Stay where you are," he says after a short moment. "Biggs and Wedge have left for the night. I will come and retrieve you. Can you give me your approximate coordinates?"

One hand on her ear, Lieal glances at the darkening sky and raises an eyebrow. "This late into the night? Please do not concern yourself so. I will find shelter for the manacutter and teleport back to the Foundation. We can retrieve it come morning." 

"And risk some poor, hungry beast coming in the night and mistaking the cutter for a meal?" Cid's wry voice comments. "I think not. That piece is worth far too much to be a gourmet snack." She can hear him shuffling on the other end, likely putting on his jacket and then creak of the Ironworks hangar door.

Lieal bites her tongue at the man’s stubborn ways. "Very well," she says. "I shall see you shortly."

.

.

Moments out of the hangar and into the sky, Cid begins to realize that he should have consulted a weather report. 

The night sky above Ishgard, which had looked perfectly clear during the day time, is now wrought with gathering storm clouds promising a heavy rain and thunder. The view outside the airship does not improve as he flies farther out in the direction of the Sea of Clouds, and by the time he begins his approach to the coordinates Lieal has given him, he is battling through a heavy downpour. He can spot the Miqo'te waving her arms to signal him down below with a spark of thunder playing between her fingers for better visibility. The young woman looks downright depressing and smaller than usual in her drenched clothes and gear, her pale hair plastered to her skull and her skin like a beacon in the night. She huddles into herself as he drops down to a shaky landing nearby and makes his way over to her.

"It's no use," he yells over the shout of the wind when she motions to his airship in a questioning manner. "We shall have to wait for the storm to let up before we can leave. Quickly now, let us find cover."

With a last worried glance at his ship, the young woman turns and begins leading him some ways off. "Will your ship be alright?" He catches her words to him. She appears like a flickering lantern before him, the elements of her magic still playing around her body to help guide his way. 

"Aye, she will tough it out!" He calls back and manages to see the brief, small smile she sends him over her shoulder. They come upon her makeshift cover for the manacutter and he follows her under, his shoulders dropping in relief to be out of the worst of the storm. 

"It won't last long should this continue through the night," Lieal points out. She gazes around the large tree leaves anchored to the ground through their stalks that she has brought over, interwoven with blankets from her pack to cover any holes. This close to her Cid can spot the chatter of her teeth and the goosebumps on her flesh. He watches as the woman motions with a hand and a flame springs forth into her palm, casting all around them in an orange glow. "This should help," she declares and lowers it to the ground. It bobs in the air like a sprite as it barely brushes the ground in its motion. The two settle near it with their backs against the manacutter and huddle close to the flame.

The sound of her teeth clashing together can still be heard clearly and Cid furrows his brow in concern. "You are freezing," he remarks. "Were you out in the storm this entire time?"

Lieal dips her head low in reply. "I did not know when to expect you, and did not want to miss your arrival. I was concerned you might not be able to find your way." 

"You will catch cold if you remain as you are any longer," Cid says. With several swift movements he removes his jacket and holds it out to her. "You should be able to dry this quicker in comparison to yours. Pray take it." He raises a brow at her when she eyes both him and the jacket. "This is no time for stubbornness, my friend. You are a terror when ill and I do not desire to face you as such." 

Lieal huffs out a breath at his teasing words. "You wound me," she says but reaches for the offered jacket. Obligingly, Cid turns his back and hears the sound of a flame in her hand being run over his jacket and then the tell of her divesting her gear. 

"Thank you," she says after a moment. Cid settles himself once more against the manacutter and glances her way. Lieal sits burrowed into his jacket, the collar of it pulled up nearly to cover her entire lower face. The length of it is like a dress on her small stature.

Abruptly, Cid finds himself feeling abashed. He clears his throat. "I apologize for the oil. I know it to be not the most pleasant of smells."

Blue eyes peek out at him over the collar of his jacket. "It's quite alright," Lieal says once she has tugged down the fabric covering her mouth. "Yours is a familiar scent. I do not mind it."

The two fall silent once more, the patter of the rain overtop them a depressing reminder of the storm outside. Cid casts about his mind for a topic to take their thoughts off the situation.

He finds himself asking after Shinryu, to which the girl only shakes her head. "Not much progress has been made," comes the reply. "I do expect we will succeed soon, however." Any other comment she could make is interrupted by a hefty sneeze and, afterwards, she pokes her small flame acting as their source of warmth with a dark face. "Bested by the forces of nature," he catches her mutter under her breath. With a great sigh, she casts her gaze heavensward. "Mother, why have you forsaken me so?" 

Cid chuckles at her words. "Come sit by me," he offers. "The least I can offer you is a buffer against the wind and some warmth." 

It takes her a shorter amount of time than prior to relent, and she moves to sit against his shoulder. Her presence against the bare skin of his arm is a warm one and he finds himself leaning into her as she is into him, seeking the heat to ward off the chill of the night. She smells like his workshop and the floral tones of her hair. 

Conversation flows in short bursts between them. Eventually Cid can feel her beginning to nod off against him, her head pressing into his shoulder and her breath brushing at his skin as she turns her face towards his body heat. "You should rest while you still can," he tells her quietly as she resists the siren call of sleep. "The journey ahead of you, once it comes, will not be an easy one."

Sighing, he reaches over to smooth some of her hair back from her face. Sympathy wells up inside of him. He remembers the times they see each other in the midst of all things, the paleness of her skin and the dark bags under her eyes she tries to hide under bright smiles and kind words. 

He can feel her exhale against him. "I _am_ exhausted," she murmurs her agreement. He knows she speaks of all the times: the present, the past and the future. "But I will see it to the end for the all people I have already met, and for those who I have yet to. For the people I can still help." Her smile feels soft against him as she drifts further into sleep.

He cannot help but marvel at her. "I will remain by your side," he promises into her hair. "To help in whichever way I can."

His reply is a sleepy chuckle sparking a warmth in his chest. "Thank you for always remembering that I am mortal," she murmurs as sleep takes hold of her. "And for giving me the simplest things all people need: warmth and your support."

.

.

Lieal wakes to the call of sunshine.

The sky outside is a dusty blue with nary a storm cloud. She shifts, still drowsy, and finds that at some point during the night Cid had moved them to a more comfortable position. Her head lies buried in his chest, with his arms around her and impressions of the details of his shirt pressed into the side of her face. She can feel him sleeping above her, his breath gentle on her hair and she finds herself thinking: of course waking like this, with him, would not be strange. Who else could it be but him, who has never once treated her as the revered Warrior of Light but always offered his kindness to only _her_?

Everything smells like Cid and the grass after rainfall. It is comforting and refreshing. She is warm, the fire sprite having charred to embers during the night. Cid shifts above her, waking, and she presses herself closer to him to hide her face. 

"Five more minutes," she whispers and all of a sudden she feels _sad_. This was what normal women here age did, after all: waking up with kind, handsome men they thought the world of in the light of a new day. 

As if sensing her mood, his sleep-heavy laughter vibrates deep in her bones. He shifts them so that she is held in his arms even closer until his heartbeat is all she can hear, his gear pressing uncomfortably into her. She does not mind. She cannot remember the last time she's been held like this. 

"Five minutes is far too short a time," Cid says above her. She can pick up the nuances in his voice and realizing what he means - it's like a piece has slid into a puzzle she didn't even know she was mulling over. A quiet sort of,  _oh_. Hidden in the folds of his jacket she still wears, smelling like oil and gunpowder, she smiles.

"This morning it can be five minutes," she says. "And afterwards, we can set no time limit."

The morning sun turns the droplets on the grass around them into jewels.

.

.

She is a much more frequent visitor to Garlond Ironworks from them on. The workers pay it no attention until Wedge has to run into the shop late to get Cid's signature on a document, and finds the Warrior sleeping in a nest of blankets and Cid's jacket on the bench next to the man's work station. 

His arrival does not go unnoticed. Cid pauses in his welding and removes the protective mask, watching the engineer with one brow arched. "Is something the matter?" 

Wedge's gaze remains focused on Lieal who, from her still curled position, opens one eye at him and glares. 

"With all due respect," she slurs through her sleep, her fangs shining in the dim light, "If you add even more work to his schedule for tonight, I will personally see to your painful death." She pauses and blinks languidly, slowly, like a huntress eyeing her prey. "I say this as your friend," she clarifies and drops her head back to hide from the light.

Pale faced, Wedge turns to stare back at Cid, who merely looks amused. "You heard the lady," he says. "Will it wait till morning? I promise she is much more amiable then."

The implication hits the Lalafell like an oncoming Thanalan train. "Most definitely," he squeaks before making his escape. 

"You didn't have to scare him so," Cid remarks as the bang of the Ironworks door echoes around them. 

Lieal yawns and props herself up to send a large smile the Garlean's way. "What's a little death threat," she says, her tail swinging beside her in amusement, "between good friends?” Her smile turns sharper and her eyes mischievous as she gets up and makes her way to the man. "And about that work schedule..." She twines her arms around his broad shoulders, cautious of the tools he holds, and presses her forehead against the planes of his back. 

"I was  _entirely_ serious," she says. "I can promise you I can be much more  _amiable_ now if you finish up quick. Care to make that sort of deal?" 

His laughter sends a pleasant hum through her body. He turns in her arms, his welding tools now on the work table, and presses a heavy kiss against the crown of her head. His hands find their place on her waist as he leans into her. 

"Now that," he grins, "is a wager I will always take." 


End file.
